How To Annoy VD Characters
by MerridewLover
Summary: Ten ways to annoy each Vampire Diaries characters starting off with none other than... *drum roll* DAMON SALVATORE!
1. Damon Salvatore

_Ways to Annoy Damon Salvatore!

* * *

_______

1. Steal his leather jacket.

2. Tell him Stefan is hotter.

3. Say he is a sissy vampire 'cause he burns in the sun.

4. Step on his foot while wearing heels, therefore ruining his cool shoes, then say they were horribly ugly.

5. Don't glance at him more than once.

6. When he tries to hit on you blink several times and walk away while he's talking.

7. If he tries to compel you yell "Katherine!" and run away screaming while he's distracted.

8. Bring a friend and then stand in front of him and say, "I've seen better," then turn towards your friend and ask "right?"

9. Spike his drink with Vervain while he's not looking then after it takes effect shrug and smile while saying "I thought it'd be fun."

10. When he starts to feed walk in and interrupt him then look around and say, "Are you...raping her?" and run away when he tries to come after you for ruining his meal.

* * *

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the "How to Annoy Damon Salvatore" lolz. I loved this one... OH MY GOSH! I just noticed... School starts in 4 days! :O But, I am so _bored_ that I _want_ school to start! Grawr! :( Anywayz, I-**

**Damon: Where's my leather jacket?**

**Me: You interuppted me.**

**Damon: Where. Is. My. Jacket?**

**Me: Why do you need it?**

**Damon: I'm going out to feed.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Why don't you go feed on a rabbit or something with Stefan?**

**Damon: *smirks* 'Cause girls are more-**

**Me: *covers ears* I'M TOO YOUNG TO HEAR THIS!**

**Damon: So where is it?**

**Me: I don't know! Go find it yourself you-you-you-!**

**Damon: *chuckles while walking away***

**Me: Grr... He made me forget my train of thought. Whatever, oh well. Hope you enjoyed, please re-**

**Damon: I found it!**

**Me: *irritated* I DON'T CARE! YOU INTERUPPTED ME _AGAIN_!**

**~noise of door slamming~**

**Me: *rolls eyes again* Please review. *mumbles to self* I can't believe he found my hiding spot! I have to find a new one...**


	2. Elena Gilbert

**HAHAHA! This one is dedicated to Miss Elena Gilbert-soon-to-be-Salvatore. With Stefan. Anywayz, please enjoy, thanks everyone for the reviews! Oh and the one about Katherine being the prettier one was a suggestion from **MinaFTW **so thatks so much Mina! :)**

* * *

_Ways To Annoy Elena Gilbert!_1. Ask her if she dies her hair.

* * *

2. Tell her that she died, came back as a vampire, then died again, and is now back once more, making her _old_.

3. Tell Elena that Stefan abandoned her, and joined Katherine in the afterlife.

4. Bring a friend, then stand in front of her and say, "Katherine was the prettier one." Then turn towards your friend and ask, "Don't you agree?"

5. Tell her everyone hates her—including Stefan and Damon.

6. Whenever she seems relaxed, point behind her and shriek, "STEFAN IS DYING!" at the top of your lungs; say it in a different way every time.

7. Tell her you and Stefan are going on a date.

8. Say "Elena Gilbert is horribly ugly!" whenever she walks by really loudly.

9. Call her a blonde ditz.

10. Tell her Katherine somehow survived and is back to kill her once more, therefore making her worried all the time.

* * *

**Me: So, who is anticipating September Ninth?**

**Elena: Why September Ninth?**

**Me: *GASP* You... don't know?**

**Elena: No...**

**Me: Hold on a sec. Be right back.**

**~muffled noises, something breaks, colorful words are used, Khadijah comes stomping back~**

**Elena: What happened?**

**Me: I... was... *panting* hiding... Damon's -**

**Damon: G'Morning ladies.**

**Us: Mornin'.**

**Damon: So, is my little bird up yet?**

**Elena: Little bird...?**

**Me: *whispers in her ear* He means Bonnie. *louder* No, she's still sleeping.**

**Damon: G'bye, then. I am off to see -**

**Me: THE WIZARD!**

**Elena&Damon: ...**

**Damon: Actually, no. I am off to see my beloved baby bird.**

**Me: *faces falls * oh.**

**Elena: So... Why September Ninth?**

**Me: OH YEA! 'CAUSE _SEASON TWO_ OF THE VD SHOW COMES ON!**

**Elena: *spits out water* _WHAT_?**

**Me: *squeal* I can't wait!**

**Elena: *smiles widely* Me neither!**

**Me: Please review, it is much appreciated if you review a simple "Good job." so please, remember to hit the button, it's not that hard.**

**~screech from Bonnie's room~**

**Elena&I: Uh-oh.**

**Elena: *heads up stiars***

**Me: Well, Damon is in trouble, so I gots ta go for now! But don't worry your-!**

**Elena: HURRY!**

**Me: I'm coming! Bye peoples, review! *runs up stairs to catch up to Elena***


	3. Bonnie McCullough

****

**Okay, so I gots a question in the reviews about if I'm doing the book characters or the show's. For this one, I am doing the book characters, but if you want, after this is completed I'll start another one about the show. :D leave a review with your answer on if you want me to or not. Oh! This chappie is dedicated to Bonnie McCullough-has-to-be-Sakvatore-with-Damon. :)**

* * *

_Ways To Annoy Bonnie McCullough!_

* * *

1. Ask if she's 13 years old.

2. Call her childlike

3. Tell her Damon never wants to see her ever again.

4. Yell "EVIL!" and point to her every time she enters the room.

5. Put lots of candles wherever she is, so she has more of a chance to Trance.

6. Tell her Elena isn't coming back.

7. Say Stefan went over to the dark side.

8. Tell her that Matt and Damon don't see her as 'girlfriend material.'

9. Say her Power is never enough to destroy any evil.

10. When she enters a place for Teens pretend to be older, walk up to her, and say, "Sweetie, this place isn't for children."

* * *

**Me: Gosh, Damon!**

**Elena: Why did you do that?**

**Damon: *holding an ice pack to his head* I didn't know she would react like that!**

**Bonnie: *comes down stairs dressed***

**Me&Elena: Hey. :)**

**Bonnie: Hey guys. :D**

**Damon: Hello, my little bird.**

**Bonnie: *glares* . . . . -_-**

**Damon: Oh come on! I thought you'd be happy! Or at least not hit _that_ hard!**

**Me: *giggles***

**Elena: You should tell the readers what he did so they're not confused.**

**Me: *giggle* you're right. *giggle***

**Elena: Goodness. I'll do it.**

**Me: *starts cracking up as Damon follows Bonnie around trying to apologize***

**Elena: *smiles* Well, Damon had gone up to her room, right?**

**Me: Yeah, in chapter two. *giggles***

**Elena: Well, we went up there, and found him holding his head on the floor, and Bonnie in the bed, covers wrapped around her tightly, and she was _mad_.**

**Me: *giggle* Can I? Please Elena?**

**Elena: Fine, go ahead. *giggle***

**Me: Okay, so we asked Bonnie what he did. Sh-she told u-us... *giggles* that when she woke up, Damon was laying right next to her on her bed, propped up on one elbow, and *giggles* he was tracing her face slowly and gently with his fingers, so she grabbed her alarm clock and hit him over the head as she screamed. *cracks up* and now he is in .**

**Damon: Where's my jacket?**

**Me: What jacket?**

**Elena: His leather jacket.**

**Me: O.o I don't know...**

**Damon: Tell me!**

**Me: WHY do you need it?**

**Damon: I convinced Bonnie to let me take her on a date.**

**Me: Well... Okay fiiiiiiiiiine, if it's for that reason... *leaves***

**Elena: So, why do you call Bon your 'little bird?'**

**Damon: Because-**

**~something crashes and breaks, more colorful words, Khadijah is back holding Damon's jacket~**

**Elena&Damon: O.o ...**

**Me: *smiles* Here ya go!**

**Damon: Thanks. *takes it, about to leave kitchen***

**Me: *serious expression* Don't ruin it. I'll make you pay.**

**Damon: What, the jacket?**

**Me: NO! The date, you moronic vampire!**

**Damon: Oh. I hope not. Anywayz, my baby bird is waiting, G'bye.**

**Elena&Me: G'bye!**

**Me: So... please review, telling me who to do next. I'll make the next one, depending on how many people want me to do a certain character. :) tootles!**


	4. Stefan Salvatore

**A/N: Ok, first of all; Do you know how _long_ it took me to write this? I couldn't think of anything! Finally did it, though, thank God. Hope you enjoy, sorry I haven't uploaded faster. One; Busy lately. Two; Writers Block.**

_

* * *

_

Ways to Annoy Stefan Salvatore!

* * *

1. Tell him, "Hey, Stefan, look it's a _bunny_. Go get it!"

2. Tell him Elena is cheating on him with Damon.

3. Say Katherine is back again and that she's trying to kill Elena.

4. Tell him Elena is dead.

5. Steal his ring so he can't go outside.

6. After stealing the ring, open all the windows before he wakes up.

7. Force Vervain into every single animal he's most likely going to feed on.

8. While by him, accidently get cut, and when he looks at the blood, hold it to your chest and yell, "NO! I'm not a bunny!"

9. While he's feeding off of a rabbit, go by him and frown, then start to cry and whine like a five year old saying, "MOMMY! HE KILLED THE BUNNY!"

10. Tell him Damon is stalking him because wherever Stefan goes, Damon goes, making him uncomfortable.

* * *

**A/N:** One - wait two, things to say.

One: Who should I do next? I'll do whoever the first person that reviews this chapter asks me to do.

Two: Review?


End file.
